1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning device for at least one pallet in a deposit area of a container.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In unloading ships, it is known to use containers with a cage-type housing that can be raised and lowered, as well as moved on a jib by means of a trolley. At the bottom of the container is an area for depositing pallets, which can be placed into or removed from the container through an open side of the container. The container loaded with pallets is lifted from the ship and set down at another location, where the pallets are then removed.
Disadvantageously, the pallets are usually placed in the deposit area at angular and lateral offsets relative to a target position. When the pallets are to be automatically unloaded by means of a horizontal conveyor, such offsets disrupt the smooth running of the unloading process.